User talk:Tigernose
Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Welcome to my talk page! Welcome to Tigernose's resort. Chat away till the sun goes down, discuss issues on the wiki and most of all have a nice friendly conversation. Also there is no Herbert to annoy you! :::::::::::::Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): ::::::::::::::[ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] FYI! 4th Hale is a bureaucrat! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 17:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I like that idea I like that idea! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) VandalWatch It's a great idea but I preffer patroling recent changes. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:02, 31 December 2008 (UTC) What email? -- Metalmanager. TALK 15:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Oh! Sk8itbot is about to reply! he's writing as I speak! -- Metalmanager. TALK 15:12, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sanity Penguin Don't worry, I blocked him. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:33, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Promotion Ok, when you get one or two more votes I will promote you. I really think you should be a sysop. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sysop Congratulations, I have made you a sysop. Since you already know how to use the tools, I wont bother giving links, but anyways, enjoy! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 12:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Umm, I'm a bit confused, you just said on the RFA that I'm "Not Ready" to become one but as I recall, you put this on my talk: "Metal. I really think that after the next two weeks, you should put up a bureacrat request. You have an exceptional editcount, loads of mainspace edits and experience. Even though there are a lot of bureacrats, and plus your kinda new to this wiki (Compared to people like 4th Hale and Happyface), I still think you've got a potential succesful application." Why did you suddenly change your mind? -- _Metalmanager_ 16:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, Do you think I should remove my request? -- _Metalmanager_ 16:28, 2 January 2009 (UTC) But 4th hale ''is a Bureacrat! -- _Metalmanager_ 16:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! What's up? -- 23:43, 2 January 2009 (UTC) No, I am the best Administrator on this Wiki! Make a guess... Sk8rbluscat -- 23:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC) It is Sk8rbluscat 23:48, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I am User:Sk8rbluscat!!!! I am tired of all the power!!!!! Please don't block me!!!! -- 23:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Vandal Watch No Problem. And thanks for the award! ~~Bluehero~~ Yo Tigernose, what's up? was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 01:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) HEY Hey it's me Joanna7777!Thanks for the nice words!Afcourse that I can use ! Re:Fed of Penguins I was here for the second, not the first, but I joined anyway. -- _Metalmanager_ 20:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) 2 Bunny Just a heads up to tiger nose, you are wrong about penguin storm being a hack program, as I would NEVER hack. I will let you change the part about "fun" back to "hack", but you are not to tamper with any of the spelling repairs and other items that were accomplished on that page. It is just such a pain to have to fix it every day. Other than that, you seem nice enough. Welocme aboard! - 2 Bunny Worthy Editor You are a worthy editor! Sharkbate 02:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Tigernose! I saw that template you made, are you trying to do what I did with the ? well, to do that, you have to do , that means if you do a template that says Username: and you put it as it will say the words Username:Tigernose, so basicly, when you do , that means you can re-write what it says and put in a word by putting and it will appear as you want. anyway, I think I'm saying the same things twice, because it's kinda hard to say it in a few words. Hope this helps If you can understand it Hey Tigernose, my PS2 can't read blue discs, because it is the original one without the firmware update. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 16:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) That is why I can't play Road Trip Adventure on mine, but my friend, he has the firmware update in his. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 16:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) YouTube Wanna be friends on YouTube? My name is Flystar55555 on YouTube (easy enough!)!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 17:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Why did you just change the page Party Hats to say that the 2nd was green and blue and the first orange and yellow? That's not right! I have the orange and yellow hat and I wasn't at the 1st anneversiry party! -Metalmanager 18:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Big wigs Hey, i heard u wanna know where tyhe wigs r? well,heres ythe one that metal weres, remember, the wigs r in tne cattaloog (soerry for teh grammer and spelin i just got up and its so darck) Beta Picture Here is the beta picture! Hope you enjoy it!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 15:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I already did it to myself, see. Yeah, I already did it.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 15:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Cadence i can find cadence for you!!!!! loginto msn!!!!!!!! quick!¬ party ends tommo!! --Sk8itbot RE: Party I live in North Bay, Ontario, Canada! I was told that I'm central but ya, thats where I live. P.S. It doesn't bother me at all! Hope to see ya there! Sharkbate 22:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party I'm glad that you like my user page. I worked really hard on it. It took like a month! The tracker is from your talk page and I hope it's ok if I keep it there because it says if I'm CP or the CPW and it says what server! I hope to meet you at my party too! P.S. Can I be on you friends list that is on your user page? You buddy, Sharkbate 22:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sysop I'm only a rollback not a sysop! Thanks for the compliment! That just made my day! Some of the stuff you said you had was from other pages LOL! The background on the Sharky Force was from you, I got the code from the Requests for Adminship. The tracker was actually from Bommster's page. Agin, I hope you can make it to the party! Sharkbate 22:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC) hi -Gamgee Member Party Hope you can still come to the member party tomorrow (January25th)! Have a blast! Sharkbate 23:49, 24 January 2009 (UTC) party I know this is a long time from now, but you are invited to my 1 year penguin B Day! The party is Tuesday, March 24, 2009. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Your invited! To my penguins birthday party! see This page for details ~Teltu Please join! Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Ok, I'll come, BUT only if you come to my party! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 18:39, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Award I Thought You Know, I Really Need A Award, so Maybe... Can You give Me Yours If i give you This? It's Actually a Award.... --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC) #No problem #Yes, I think it's better #PS2 --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 18:53, 27 January 2009 (UTC) party Can you come to my penguins 1 year party, if so, click here! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 19:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Of course i'll come! When is it? ~Teltu Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Hello, your invited to my Blue Party! If you want to come, write your name on the guest list. All of the information is on the guest list page! Hope to see ya there, Sharkbate 00:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I mean guess who I am OTHER than what my username says. Im someone on this wiki... -The Mystery Penguin Guess what! I'm Flamejob56! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 12:26, 31 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Something I realised... I can see what you mean. Now, I will tell you a small secret, I became a Bureaucrat because, well, this is what I did. I joined in November and I did about 100 edits quickly, I became a Rollback quite fast, but, who deosn't, but then, I kinda stayed back, I didn't really do much, didn't talk much, didn't join in in fun stuff, that's because while everyone was doing everything that I didn't do, I reached 300 edits - to 400 - to 600 - to 900 - 1200 - to 1650 - to 1925 - to 2000 - to 2500 - to where I am now (2620). So, I say, while everyone else is doing something else (talking, giving awards, joining into community stuff) make as many edits as you can because when you have enough edits, you can start talking, and when you start talking, you become people's friend, which means more awards BUT you must edit while doing all that. So what I'm trying to say is, focus as hard as you can on editing and reach at least 2,00 OR as much as you want, then, when you think you have enough, you can start talking more but still keep editing. Now my hands hurt. Bye. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 12:41, 31 January 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Something I realised... I admit, I did have alot of user edits, but, when I was made a sysop I'm sure they knew I would make more main edits, which I did. And don't worry, You will be noticed, Now you think I'm about to say "Make more edits" but no. The secret I told you was how to get more edits, to get noticed try talking to as many people, go to new users and tell them how to edit, welcome them, etc. Meh. I'm not that noticed. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 12:49, 31 January 2009 (UTC) hey tigernose!!!! Check out the User:Steelers Fan11/Penguin BDAY party 1 YEAR page... Yeah, I am Sk8rbluscat! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 14:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Don't call me an idiot again (If you're wondering what i'm talking about, you just put in the summary of the Flag page edit "What Idiot put that there". I PUT THAT THERE) --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 17:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Anyway, you know I'm not an idiot, there actually isn't a greek flag. I was just saying. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 17:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Your "Wiki-ing days are over"? You're not quiting because you called me an idiot are you? Because you don't need to, I don't mind what you call me, I just don't like it. DON'T QUIT, TOO MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN QUITING TODAY!!!!!! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 17:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) quitting? ~gasp~ Your quitting?! Why Tiger? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 15:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) quitting I care about you! i care about every single person on this Wiki! Like you, the CPW is my second life too, and it makes me sad when my close friends leave. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 18:08, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Not tigernose!!!!! who will be rare with me now? :( --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 18:42, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Quitting? Why are you quiting? ~~Bluehero~~ Quit WHAT!! I WAS NEVER TOLD THAT YOU QUIT! PLEASE STAY BECAUSE IF YOU QUIT THEN I QUIT! YOU'VE STUCK UP FOR ME AND YOU BELIEVED IN ME! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU TO STAY! PLEASE DON'T GO! AGAIN, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE QUITTING! I WILL QUIT IF YOU DON'T COME BACK! I REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU! Sharkbate 22:29, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Goodbye I'm so sad that you're quitting, don't think that I don't care about you quitting because I do, many people have quit, and they aren't forgotten, and neither will you, you were one of the best users here. Sorry to see you go, tigernose, I hope you can come back some time. P.S: Will you stay on the Sticks Wiki? P.S.S: I made this: -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 21:21, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Your Award Um I didn't steal your award. You gave it to me for rollbacking your vandal watch when some person cussed on it. If you want proof you can just scroll up on my talk page. ~~Bluehero~~ Retro Party Sign Here Now!!! Meet Hi Tigernose. I'm Spongebobrocks09, and i wanna might you on CP. Snow Board, Iceberg, then we're buddies and hang out, I suggest? I'll be 07sandy. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:48, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Please Please go here and click leave a comment. Write that you want the wiki to be made! It's for SHMS Gaming's project. Waddle World! We are looking forward to seeing your comment! (Waddle World is an upcoming MMOG) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:11, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Your Idea Yea I agree with you. I think that we need to have a set goal for requests like two admins and five other users. We should ask the webmasters if they think it's a good idea. ~~Bluehero~~ Meet Hey Tiger, Can we meet on CP, I'll be 07sandy and i'm in Bubblegum, at the Iceberg. I am also in safe chat, so i can't type. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Your Party I live in Canada AKA North America. I might have school at that time. I go to school from 9:00 AM to 3:30 PM Eastern Time. To make it short I go for 6 hours! I hope I can make it better yet it being after school. I hope this doesn't trouble me. By the way, are you still quitting because I see you're still editing here. Your Friend, --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Party When is the party in penguin time because I dont know when you say PST if you mean pasific or penguin. Thanks! [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Sorry I wont be able to make it I dont get ut of school until 2:30 EST (Thats 11:30 PST) Ill be there on the weekend though PS how will I get in your igloo im not your buddy if u need to add me for this right now im on Tundra in the forest. bday happy bday! Pingali Moi 07:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Party Hey, is the info the same for the repeat party this weekend?[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Archive:Shamrock Pin You know how you loved the Shamrock Pin page when someone ruined it? Well I fixed it for you! Should I block the person who removed all information from the article? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:46, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Repet party I need info on the repet party this weekend thanks! ~Brendan7195 Deletion Why did you delete my template for no reason?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 18:31, 27 February 2009 (UTC) friend award hey friend! Pingali Moi here. ill give u an award for being one of my good friends. Pingali Moi 06:37, 28 February 2009 (UTC) igloo hey there. thx for the award. im inviting u to my new igloo! Pingali Moi 11:48, 28 February 2009 (UTC) party time hey friend. plz add a message in my talk page at party time to tell me go into ur igloo. Pingali Moi 12:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) party time when will the party start? Pingali Moi 19:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Groove It This one's with Billybob! Go here to sign up! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Tiger Nose has left If tigernose was the idiot that wrecked all my articles, then I'm glad he is gone. If tigernose was NOT the idiot that wrecked all my articles, then I am sorry he is leaving. - 2 Bunny 2 Bunny 00:40, 3 March 2009 (UTC)! Party Reminder Just reminding you that my party is tomarrow! See here for more details! ~Teltu badge hey! ive made some templates! choose ur template below! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 10:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']]